


Fights

by asakuracchi



Series: tsukihina day 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, fluff at the end i promise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: "Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah peduli."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukihina day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Kei melirik jam dinding di ruang makannya, jam sembilan malam. Matanya beralih mengerling layar ponselnya, tidak ada pesan baru. Ia menghela napas, pikirannya mengawang.

* * *

Sudah bukan hal baru buat Kei dan Shoyo untuk bertengkar. Dari sejak mereka berteman sampai sekarang sudah pacaran dan tinggal serumah, mereka masih sering bertengkar. Bukan hal aneh juga mengingat kepribadian mereka yang memang sangat berbeda. Pertengkaran mereka kebanyakan hanya karena hal-hal kecil dan jarang bertahan lama, biasanya antara Shoyo yang mendekat duluan atau Kei yang malas menyimpan marah, yang jelas dalam hitungan jam mereka biasanya sudah berbaikan. Kei dan Shoyo tahu persis garis yang tidak boleh mereka lewati, dan mereka menghormati itu.

“Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah peduli.”

Kei sadar ia sudah kelewatan, yang ia ingat selanjutnya adalah Shoyo membanting pintu apartemen mereka dan menghilang semalaman.

* * *

Kei lulus kuliah lebih cepat, sehingga ketika Shoyo masih jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir, Kei sudah bekerja di kantor akuntan publik. Apartemen mereka terletak di tengah kota, baik Kei maupun Shoyo perlu naik kereta untuk ke kampus Shoyo ataupun ke kantor Kei. Karena Kei yang sudah punya penghasilan sendiri, Kei yang banyak menanggung biaya hidup bersama mereka, Shoyo membantu sebisanya dengan uang saku dan sesekali uang hadiah turnamen voli, tim kampusnya Shoyo lumayan kuat, dengan Shoyo sebagai pemain andalan mereka.

Baik Kei dan Shoyo tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan itu. Meski sejak Kei lulus waktu bersama mereka jadi berkurang, hanya bertemu di rumah setelah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka selesai. Terkadang tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan selain makan bersama dalam diam lalu tidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain karena mereka terlalu lelah dengan agenda masing-masing.

Kei adalah pegawai termuda di kantornya, meski senior-seniornya juga tidak terlalu jauh jarak usianya karena kantor mereka terbilang baru didirikan. Walaupun pegawai baru, Kei sudah memegang beberapa tugas penting di kantornya, karena selain dirinya memang cerdas dan terampil, pegawai di kantor mereka belum terlalu banyak sehingga beban pekerjaan dibagi sebisanya. Hal ini terkadang membuat Kei harus lembur sampai malam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum tenggat waktu. Shoyo mengerti, ia tidak pernah komplain sekalipun mengenai hal itu. Mungkin kadang ia jadi lebih pendiam ketika merasa Kei terlalu sibuk sehingga kurang memerhatikannya, tetapi tidak pernah jadi masalah besar, satu kecupan di dahi biasanya sudah meluluhkan pemuda berambut jingga itu untuk kembali bersikap hangat.

Shoyo pun kadang harus latihan lebih lama kalau waktu sudah mendekati turnamen, pulang malam dengan badan pegal pegal dan langsung tidur. Kei mengerti, jika ia mulai sebal paling-paling ia lebih sering mengejek Shoyo, tidak pernah menjadi masalah besar.

Kei kenal baik teman-teman satu tim voli Shoyo, banyak yang sudah ia kenal lama ketika mereka masih SMA di Karasuno, baik yang memang satu SMA maupun yang kenal karena pernah berlatih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Walaupun tidak akrab-akrab banget, Kei tidak punya masalah dengan mereka.

Kecuali satu orang.

Pemain voli yang sejak SMA sudah menjadi partner Shoyo dan hingga sekarang masih bermain di tim yang sama, dengan posisi sama.

Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama yang dulu selalu bebas mengatai Shoyo jika permainannya kurang bagus. Kageyama yang dulu selalu santai melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Shoyo. Kageyama yang dulu selalu menatap Shoyo lekat-lekat ketika pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak menyadarinya.

Kageyama yang dulu pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Shoyo.

Tentu saja, Kei sudah tahu perasaan _setter_ itu bahkan sebelum ia mulai bertingkah aneh jika ada Shoyo. Bagaimana pun, mereka menatap orang yang sama.

Tetapi untungnya, Shoyo menolak Kageyama. Meski Kei tidak tahu kenapa, karena saat itu ia juga belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Shoyo.

Kageyama tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mereka tetap bermain seperti biasa, tanpa ada kecanggungan. Mereka masih berteman seperti biasa, bahkan kembali bergabung di tim voli yang sama ketika kuliah.

Kei tidak pernah suka Kageyama, dan kejadian itu membuat perasaan tidak sukanya semakin menjadi.

Kageyama tidak pernah macam-macam, Kei tahu ia masih sadar diri. Tetap saja ketika Kei dan Shoyo resmi berpacaran di tahun pertama mereka kuliah, Kei sengaja datang ke salah satu pertandingan mereka. Ia disambut Shoyo yang kaget karena tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang. Kei hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, mendaratkan ciuman di pipi pemuda berambut jingga itu lalu membisikkan kalimat penyemangat di telinganya. Secara tidak lisan Kei mendeklarasikan kalau pemuda berambut jingga itu sudah ada yang punya, supaya tidak ada yang macam-macam.

Wajah Shoyo langsung memerah malu, kaget tetapi binar matanya mengatakan ia menyukai itu.

Meski berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, ekspresi kecewa di wajah Kageyama tidak lolos dari penglihatan Kei.

* * *

“Tsukishima- _kun_ , bisakah kau menyelesaikan audit laporan keuangan perusahaan X hari ini?”

Kei mengerjap. Bukankah tenggat waktunya masih tiga hari lagi? Ditambah jam kerja mereka sudah selesai dan partnernya untuk proyek itu sudah pulang.

“Maaf, _senpai_ , tapi Aoba- _san_ sudah pulang,” ujar Kei.

“Ah, ya, tadi dia sudah izin, istrinya sakit. Bisakah kau selesaikan sendiri? Lusa ada pemantauan kantor pusat, jadi kita ingin semua berkas sudah rapi besok.”

Kei menggigit bibirnya, jelas terlihat gusar. Seniornya menghela napas, menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu.

“Maaf, Pak Goro barusan sekali dapat kabarnya. Aku tahu akan sulit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa. Tadi Aoba bilang kalian sudah menyelesaikan setidaknya 70% dari keseluruhan. Akan aku bantu sebisa mungkin, sambil mengerjakan tugasku sendiri juga.”

Kei hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu bergegas mengumpulkan dokumen yang ia perlukan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ponsel di mejanya bergetar, layarnya menyala, menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat.

.

**_Shoyo_ **

_Sudah berangkat dari kantor? Aku baru naik kereta dari kampus_

.

Ah, iya. Ia harus mengabari Shoyo. Tangan Kei langsung menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja dan menekan panggil di kontak Shoyo.

“Kenapa, Keikei? Tumben menelpon daripada _chat_ —”

“Maaf, aku ada tugas dadakan jadi harus lembur. Kalau kita jadwalkan di hari lain bagaimana?”

“Oh….” Tanpa melihat pun Kei sudah tahu ekspresi wajah Shoyo akan seperti apa. Ia semakin merasa bersalah membayangkan wajah cerah itu kini jadi muram karenanya.

Shoyo sudah mengingatkan Kei dari dua minggu lalu kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang keempat, selain itu tim voli Shoyo habis menang turnamen jadi pemuda pendek itu bilang ingin mentraktirnya makan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam, Kei mencoba memecahkan kesunyian.

“Shoyo?”

**Bip.**

Shoyo menutup telponnya.

Kei menghela napas. Shoyo jelas marah. Kei memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu buat Shoyo agar bisa mendinginkan kepalanya, selain itu ia juga harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya supaya bisa segera pulang. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan kembali berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya hari ini.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi ketika Kei akhirnya sampai ke kompleks apartemennya. Ia hendak menjulurkan tangannya di sensor pemindai sidik jari untuk masuk, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap pantulan kepala jingga yang familier di kejauhan. Kei mengerutkan dahi, berusaha melihat jelas di tengah pekatnya malam dan temaram lampu jalan.

Benar, itu Shoyo.

Ia terlihat sedang dipapah oleh seseorang. Kei segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Perasaannya sudah campur aduk memikirkan kenapa Shoyo sampai dipapah.

Begitu mendekat dan mengetahui siapa yang memapah Shoyo, perasaan Kei jadi semakin kacau.

“Kageyama?” desisnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak ketika Kei tiba di depannya.

Kei memandangi sosok Shoyo yang terlihat setengah sadar setengah tertidur. Ia bisa mencium bau alkohol menguar dari baju pemuda pendek itu. Shoyo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Kei sambil mengerutkan dahi, barangkali berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik wajah itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar begitu bisa mengenalinya.

“Ah … ini dia si Keikei. Tobio, lihat ini Keikei.”

Kei mendengus. Ia segera menarik lengan Shoyo yang tersampir di bahu Kageyama dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, membopongnya dengan sekali ayunan. Shoyo mengeluh, lengannya refleks melingkar di leher Kei.

“Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di _izakaya_ dekat stasiun. Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, aku cuma menemaninya minum,” ujar Kageyama, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dari nada bicara dan warna muka Kageyama, Kei tahu ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Shoyo tidak pernah macam-macam, Kei tahu itu. Kei juga tahu kalau Kageyama sadar Shoyo sudah punya pacar dan tidak pernah mengganggu hubungan mereka. Tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kegusarannya. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat, tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kageyama sebelum memunggungi pemuda itu dan berjalan menjauh.

“Tsukishima.” Langkah Kei terhenti. “Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi biarkan aku bilang satu hal ini.”

Kei menoleh, menatap iris sewarna bluberi itu dengan tajam.

“Shoyo terlihat sedih tadi. Itu saja.”

Kei berdecak kesal. Matanya menyipit sebelum menjawab dengan suara rendah.

“Kalau memang tidak mau ikut campur diam saja.”

Kali ini Kei langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Kei tersentak dari lamunannya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Layarnya menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat.

.

**_Tadashi_ **

_Shoyo otw_

**_Kei_ **

_Thx_

.

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursi, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke rak piring dan mengambil mangkuk nasi, meletakkannya di meja makan. Ia kembali melangkah, kali ini membuka kulkas mereka dan mengambil satu butir telur, juga mengambil botol shoyu di rak atas kepalanya. Kei meletakkan kedua benda itu di meja makan, lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

* * *

“Serius, Kei. Aku cuma minum saja, nggak ngapa-ngapain.”

Kei mendengus. Tentu saja ia percaya itu. Tetap saja.

“Aku sudah dengar kau mengulang kalimat itu tiga kali,” ketusnya. Shoyo memutar bola matanya, tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada.

“Kau pikir salah siapa aku minum-minum di _izakaya_?”

Alis Kei terangkat mendengar itu. Ia bangkit dari sofa yang dari tadi ia duduki, menghampiri Shoyo yang duduk di meja makan.

“Kau kira itu mauku ketika tiba-tiba disuruh lembur tiba-tiba? Kau tahu sendiri kantorku pegawainya sedikit. Lagipula ‘kan aku bilang kita pindahkan saja acaranya ke hari lain.”

Kali ini Shoyo yang bangun dari kursinya, beranjak menghampiri Kei.

“Dan sudah dari kapan aku mengingatkan Kei supaya mengosongkan jadwal buat kemarin? Kei bisa saja langsung pulang ketika jam kerja selesai ‘kan? Kau bilang sendiri Aoba- _san_ pulang duluan jadi kau harus menyelesaikan kerjaannya sendirian.”

“Aoba- _san_ istrinya sakit. Beda perkara.”

“Tentu beda. Karena Aoba- _san_ peduli pada istrinya, tidak seperti Kei.”

Pada kalimat itu Kei mengerutkan dahinya.

“Maksudmu apa?” desis Kei, nada bicaranya merendah. Shoyo menatap matanya tajam.

“Aoba- _san_ buru-buru pulang dan izin karena ia peduli pada istrinya. Kei tidak buru-buru pulang karena tidak peduli-peduli banget dengan janji kita, betul ‘kan?” ujar Shoyo, tersenyum sinis.

“Kau bisa ngomong begitu tapi kau minum-minum dengan Kageyama,” Kei balas menantang. Shoyo mengerutkan dahi, kakinya melangkah mendekati Kei.

“Apa hubungannya Tobio dengan ini? Kei dengar sendiri dari dia kalau dia tidak sengaja ketemu aku. Lagipula, ada atau tidak ada Tobio, Kei tetap akan melakukan hal yang sama, ‘kan? Kei bisa saja izin duluan untuk pulang cepat seperti Aoba- _san_ , tapi Kei tidak melakukan itu.” Telunjuk Shoyo mendarat di dada Kei. “Mau tahu kenapa?” tanyanya.

Kei menyipitkan mata.

“Karena Kei tidak ada niat untuk menepati janji. Karena Kei pikir ini tidak penting-penting banget, memang apa artinya hari jadi kalau dibandingkan dengan kerjaan Kei? Benar begitu, ‘kan?” Nada bicara Shoyo meninggi.

Sangat sulit bagi Kei untuk tidak tersulut emosi saat ini. Ia menepis tangan Shoyo dari dadanya, kali ini balik mencengkeram kerah kaos pemuda pendek itu.

“Coba ngomong sekali lagi,” tantangnya. Shoyo mendongak, menatap iris madu Kei dalam-dalam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Kei menyipitkan matanya, menarik kerah kaos Shoyo hingga wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajahnya.

“Dengar, Shoyo. Kau juga bisa saja langsung pulang dan minum-minum di rumah. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau minum-minum di _izakaya_ ditemani Kageyama. Aku tahu kau tidak akan macam-macam, tapi Kageyama?” Kei melepaskan kerah kaos Shoyo, mencengkeram bahunya.

“Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku tahu kalau Kageyama suka padamu? Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku memperhatikan matanya Kageyama tidak pernah berhenti memandangimu? Kau kira sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya _tidak sengaja_ bertemu denganmu?

Aku kerja lembur sampai tengah malam lalu pulang melihatmu dipapah Kageyama, kau pikir aku akan senang-senang saja melihatnya, begitu? Lagipula kau pikir aku kerja buat siapa? Kau pikir aku tidak peduli cuma karena aku mendadak ditahan pulang oleh seniorku untuk menyelesaikan kerjaan. Kita bisa saja memindahkan acaranya ke hari lain, apa salahnya? Kau mau aku kabur saja, biarkan aku dipecat, begitu?”

Kei sadar ia sudah melewati batas, tapi kepalanya terlalu panas untuk mengalah. Shoyo menepis lengan Kei, mendorongnya sampai terhuyung.

“Memangnya berapa kali dalam setahun aku minta Kei meluangkan waktu? Aku bahkan bilang dari jauh-jauh hari supaya Kei bisa mengusahakannya. Aku tidak minta Kei untuk membolos kerja, aku minta Kei untuk setidaknya mengusahakan apa yang sudah Kei janjikan. Ada banyak cara yang bisa Kei lakukan tanpa membolos.” Shoyo kembali mendongak menatap mata Kei dalam-dalam. Semua amarahnya terlihat sudah menguap, tinggal kecewa yang terpantul di matanya.

“Bilang saja, Kei tidak mau berusaha lebih karena Kei tidak peduli untuk menepati janji.”

“Shoyo—”

“Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah peduli.”

Shoyo berbalik, tangannya menyambar ponsel di meja lalu berlari ke luar, hilang ditelan malam.

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Kei berharap kejadian itu hanya mimpi. Tapi ruang kosong di sebelahnya mengatakan kalau semuanya benar terjadi.

* * *

Kei kembali terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ia bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri suara itu. Matanya menatap sosok pendek yang baru masuk.

Shoyo, tidak kurang suatu apapun.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu tersenyum tipis, mata kenarinya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca.

“Kei—"

Kei sudah tahu Shoyo akan pulang, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan lengannya untuk menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Shoyo terhuyung, menjatuhkan kotak kecil yang ia tenteng.

_Splat!_

Kei tidak peduli untuk mengecek apa yang jatuh, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya Shoyo dalam pelukannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut jingga mengembang milik Shoyo, berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa mencium wangi jeruk dari tiap helainya.

Isakan kecil terdengar.

“Maaf,” bisik Shoyo, suaranya parau, bergetar menahan tangis.

“Sshh,” Kei mengeratkan pelukannya, “aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang kelewatan.” Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Shoyo, menenangkannya.

Mereka diam di posisi itu selama beberapa saat, sampai isakan Shoyo tidak terdengar lagi. Kei menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah pemuda itu, mengangkatnya sampai mereka bertatapan. Jemarinya menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Shoyo.

Kei menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di dahinya.

Shoyo tertawa kecil. Kei mengangkat alisnya.

“Itu,” telunjuk Shoyo menunjuk ke kotak kecil yang tadi jatuh, “ _strawberry shortcake_ , lho. Aku sudah capek-capek belikan buat Kei, main jatuhin aja,” ujarnya. Ia melepas diri dari pelukan Kei dan berjongkok mengambil kotak itu, mengintip isinya.

“Ahh, jadi berantakan, nggak cantik lagi.”

Kei cuma tersenyum simpul, menarik lengan Shoyo untuk berdiri, menuntun pemuda pendek itu ke ruang makan.

“Duduk,” katanya. Shoyo menurut, menyimpan kotak _cake_ -nya di atas meja. Kei mengambil mangkuk nasi dan mengisinya sampai penuh, lalu memecahkan telur mentah di atasnya. Lalu ia menyodorkan mangkuk itu ke depan Shoyo, juga mendorong botol shoyu ke dekatnya.

Shoyo kembali tertawa.

“Aku belikan Kei _cake_ , terus Kei cuma bikinin aku _tamagokake gohan_ , gitu?” protesnya. Kei berdecak, tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut pemuda pendek itu.

“Jangan salah, aku buat sup miso juga. Makan itu dulu, biar aku panaskan supnya.”

Shoyo mencibir.

“ _Tamagokake gohan_ dan sup miso kok disandingkan dengan _strawberry shortcake_? Tidak sepadan, dong, Keikei,” ujarnya. Tapi tangannya bergerak juga untuk meraih sumpit dan mulai mengaduk nasi dengan telur mentah di mangkuknya.

“Ah, berisik, suruh siapa makanan kesukaanmu yang begini. Makanya kayak aku, dong, sukanya _cake_.”

“Memang kalau makanan kesukaanku _cake_ , Kei mau bikinin?”

“Enggak, lah. Aku beli.”

“Hih, enggak niat.”

“Lah, kamu juga itu cake dapet beli, ‘kan?”

“Hehehe.”

* * *

_Omake_

“Hah? Kageyama jadian dengan Tadashi?”

Shoyo mengangguk, matanya masih menatap kuku kakinya, tangannya bergerak cekatan memotong bagian-bagian yang sudah panjang.

“Sejak kapan?” Kei bertanya. Nyaris tidak percaya, karena Tadashi tidak bilang apa-apa padanya.

“Kata Tadashi sudah hampir sebulan.”

“Parah. Tadashi nggak bilang-bilang. Kapan kau dengar kabar ini?”

“Waktu aku menginap di apartemen Tadashi kemarin dulu.”

Kei mendengus. Shoyo menggeliat, berganti fokus ke kaki kirinya.

“Lucu sekali, waktu itu ada yang cemburu berat pada Tobio. Bilangnya Tobio masih suka padaku, padahal Tobio sudah jadian dengan sahabatnya sendiri,” katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kei berdecih kesal, menarik tubuh Shoyo ke pangkuannya. Tangannya mengambil gunting kuku di tangan Shoyo dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

“Ah, hei! Aku lagi potong kuku!”

“Nggak boleh. Hari ini cuma boleh memperhatikan aku.”

“Ish, manja.”

“Ngaca dulu, sayang.”

“Iiih, geli banget. Denger Kei ngomong _sayang_ kayak pertanda sial.”

“Mending mana kalau begitu? Denger aku ngomong sayang tapi kena sial, atau aku panggil boncel tapi beruntung terus?”

“Kok pilihannya nggak ada yang bagus?”

“Udah buruan pilih.”

“Hehehe.”

“Hehehe apaan?”

“Iyaaa, _sayang_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Punten kalo alurnya bingungin karena memang maju mundur. Setelah mengetik fic ini saya jadi smaqueen yaqueen kalau jalan ninja saya memang di fluff humor, bukan di yang nge-feels heuheu.  
> Happy TsukiHina Day guissss, saya kangen banget nulis di sini <3


End file.
